bloodbornefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Толпа охотящихся
(англ. Huntsman) - противник в игре Bloodborne. Описание Жители Ярнама, зараженные чумой и находящиеся на ранних стадиях болезни. При поверхностном взгляде на них заметны необратимые изменения. Вся голова у них покрыта шерстью, даже лицевая часть почти полностью заросла. У них вытягиваются конечности, вырастают когти. А самое главное, у них замутняется разум, они уже мало понимают кого они перед собой видят: зверя или человека, поэтому без раздумий готовы его убить. Однако, в них все еще угадываются человеческие черты. Не полностью утраченный интеллект позволяет им общаться между собой, а значит устраивать засады, нападать из-за угла, звать на помощь, использовать тактические хитрости. Они не утратили возможность использовать разнообразное оружие: топоры, вилы, факелы, сабли, ружья, пушки и щиты. Их сила в количестве, поэтому чаще всего они встречаются группами, иногда к ним примыкают колясочники и тролли. Некоторых ярнамитов охраняют собаки, к сожалению, и они, как и их хозяева, заражены чумой. Но даже в этом состоянии они остались преданы своим больным хозяевам. Зараженные ярнамиты думают, что они участвуют в охоте на чудовищ, считая себя людьми. Большинство из них одеты в части следующих сетов, смешанных между собой: Сет Белой Церкви, Сет Черной Церкви и поношенный костюм горожанина. Разновидности С тесаком Описание= С тесаком - проводит атаки на небольшую дистанцию, часто объединяя их в длинные серии ударов. Если вы видите, что начинает проводить серию ударов - отойдите и просто переждите, готовясь к контратаке, поскольку после серии они некоторое время будут восстанавливать силы. Самая длинная серия состоит из четырех ударов. Наряду с ярнамитами, вооруженными серпом чаще всего устраивают засады, особенно в первой локации - Центральный Ярнам |-| Статистика= Центральный Ярнам - 70 HP - 48 ОК. Пузырек крови (1) - 8% Мастерская Церкви исцеления - 215 HP - 114 ОК. Пузырек крови (1) - 8% Запретный Лес - 301 HP - 556 ОК. Пузырек крови (1) - 8% Яаар'гул, Духовная Деревня - 403 HP - 347 ОК. Пузырек крови (1) - 4% Кошмар охотника - 483 НР - 270 ОК. Пузырек крови (1) - 8% |-| Варианты= Huntsman Cleaver 01.png|Основной /по всему Ярнаму/ Huntsman Cleaver 02.png|В белой шляпе /Запретный Лес/ Huntsman Cleaver 03.png|Вызван Звонарём /Яаар'гул/ Huntsman Cleaver 04.png|ДЛС /Кошмар Охотника/ С серпом Описание= С серпом - очень близок, как по атакам, та и по внешнему виду к ярнамитам с тесаком. Могут отходить небольшими шажками назад - челночком. Если сражаетесь с группой ярнамитов, то они в таком случае будут защищены своими товарищами. |-| Статистика= Центральный Ярнам - 70 HP - 48 ОК. Пузырек крови (1) - 8% Соборный округ - 125 HP - 171 ОК. Пузырек крови (1) - 8% Мастерская Церкви исцеления - 215 HP - 114 ОК. Пузырек крови (1) - 8% Запретный Лес - 301 HP - 556 ОК. Пузырек крови (1) - 8% Яаар'гул, Духовная Деревня - 403 HP - 347 ОК. Пузырек крови (1) - 4% Кошмар охотника - 483 НР - 338 ОК. Пузырек крови (1) - 8% |-| Варианты= Huntsman Sickle 01.png|Основной /по всему Ярнаму/ Huntsman Sickle 03.png|Вызван Звонарём /Яаар'гул/ Huntsman Sickle 02.png|В чёрной одежде /Мастерская Церкви Исцеления/ Huntsman Sickle 05.png|В яркой шляпе /Запретный Лес/ Huntsman Sickle 04.png|ДЛС /Кошмар Охотника/ С топором и факелом Описание= Ярнамиты с топором и с факелом - очень неудобные противники, при сражении с группой зараженных жителей. Они волочат по земле топор из-за чрезвычайно вытянутой в длину руки, затем наносят удар с медленным замахом. В этот момент его легко парировать. Топором они могут провести и несколько ударов подряд, нанеся средний урон. Атаки факелом наносят ощутимый урон и сбивают ваши атаки, даже быстрым оружием. Ярнамиты могут тыкать факелом вперед, обычно два раза, либо отходя размахивать факелом, обычно совершают три маха. В этот момент лучше не атаковать - у факела очень короткий замах, скорее всего он вас опередит. Атаки факелом нужно избегать, сражаясь с группой ярнамитов, иначе вы рискуете не успеть вообще ничего сделать из-за станящей особенности факела. |-| Статистика= Центральный Ярнам - 150 HP - 48 ОК. Соборный округ - 194 HP - 193 ОК. Мастерская Церкви исцеления - 271 HP - 142 ОК. Мастерская Церкви исцеления (палачи - см. 3) - 218 HP - 128 ОК. Запретный Лес - 306 HP - 695 ОК. Яаар'гул, Духовная Деревня - 518 HP - 485 ОК. Кошмар охотника - 760 НР - 355 ОК. Предметы: Пузырек крови (1) - 21%; Ртутная пуля (2) - 10%; Коктейль Молотова (1) - 5% (В Духовной деревни - 10,5, 5 и 2,5%, соответственно) Только в Запретном лесу и у палачей в Мастерской Церкви исцеления - Смесь едкой крови (1) - 0,5% |-| Варианты= Huntsman Axe and Torch 01.png|Основной /по всему Ярнаму/ Huntsman Axe and Torch 02.png|В белой одежде /Запретный Лес/ Huntsman Axe and Torch 03.png|В одежде палача /Мастерская Церкви Исцеления/ Huntsman Axe and Torch 04.png|Вызван Звонарём /Яаар'гул/ Huntsman Axe and Torch 05.png|ДЛС /Кошмар Охотника/ С вилами Описание= Неприятный противник в группе. Во первых, виллами они могут достать охотника на средней дистанции. Во- вторых, затянутые удары с неочевидным замахом могут застать охотника врасплох, оглушив его в самый неподходящий момент. В-третьих, держа виллы перед собой они могут трижды толкнуть охотника, не давая ему провести атаки даже быстрым оружием. Незнание этой атаки может привести охотника к смерти, если он окружен толпой охотящихся. |-| Статистика= Центральный Ярнам - 150 HP - 48 ОК. Пузырек крови (1) - 8% Соборный округ - 123 HP - 171 ОК. Пузырек крови (1) - 8% Мастерская Церкви исцеления - 191 HP - 128 ОК. Пузырек крови (1) - 8% Запретный Лес - 301 HP - 556 ОК. Пузырек крови (1) - 8% Яаар'гул, Духовная Деревня - 518 HP - 485 ОК. Пузырек крови (1) - 4% |-| Варианты= Huntsman Pitchfork 01.png|Основной /по всему Ярнаму/ Huntsman Pitchfork 02.png|В белой одежде /Запретный Лес/ Huntsman Pitchfork 03.png|Вызван Звонарём /Яаар'гул/ Huntsman Pitchfork 04.png|В одежде палача /Мастерская Церкви Исцеления/ С щитом и факелом Описание= Самый пассивный в рядах толпы охотящихся. Но он может неожиданно понестись на охотника, открыв рот, и толкнуть охотника щитом и поджарив немного факелом. Урон сравним у уроном ярнамита с топором. Деревянный щит выдерживает минимум один удар, реже два, после этого ярнамит теряет равновесие, рука с щитом опускается и охотник может его беспрепятственно убить. |-| Статистика= Центральный Ярнам - 70 HP - 48 ОК. Мастерская Церкви исцеления - 127 HP - 114 ОК. Запретный Лес - 179 HP - 556 ОК. Яаар'гул, Духовная Деревня - 403 HP - 347 ОК. Предметы: Пузырек крови (1) - 21%; Ртутная пуля (2) - 10%; Коктейль Молотова (1) - 5% (В Духовной деревни - 10,5, 5 и 2,5%, соответственно) Только в Запретном лесу - Смесь едкой крови (1) - 0,5% |-| Варианты= Huntsman Shield and Torch 01.png|Основной /по всему Ярнаму/ Huntsman Shield and Torch 02.png|Вызван Звонарём /Яаар'гул/ Huntsman Shield and Torch 025.png|В яркой одежде /Запретный Лес/ С ружьем Описание= Приоритетная цель в толпе охотящихся, иначе они могут изрядно досадить охотнику, или стать причиной его смерти. Стреляют точно, при попадании в охотника, он оглушается и некоторое время беззащитен. Урон от выстрела от среднего до высокого. Если подойти к нему вплотную, то он не сможет в вас попасть - у ружья длинный ствол - он пройдет мимо вас. Часто рядом с ними находятся собаки, усложняющие жизнь охотнику еще больше. |-| Статистика= Центральный Ярнам - 90 HP - 48 ОК. Ртутная пуля (3) - 100% Соборный округ - 158 HP - 214 ОК. Ртутная пуля (3) - 100% Мастерская Церкви исцеления - 164 HP - 142 ОК. Ртутная пуля (3) - 100% Молельный переулок Хемвик - 152 HP - 266 ОК. Ртутная пуля (4) - 15%; (3) - 80%; Пепел костного мозга (2) - 5% Запретный Лес - 230 HP - 695 ОК. Ртутная пуля (3) - 100%; Смесь едкой крови (1) - 0,5% Яаар'гул, Духовная Деревня - 461 HP - 347 ОК. Ртутная пуля (3) - 25% |-| Варианты= Huntsman Rifle 01.png|Основной /по всему Ярнаму/ Huntsman Rifle 02.png|В белой одежде /Запретный Лес/ Huntsman Rifle 03.png|Вызван Звонарём /Яаар'гул/ С саблей Описание= Самые настырные и агрессивные среди зараженных ярнамитов. Их атаки наносят большой урон. Атакуют на ближней дистанции, совершая довольно резкие удары. Часто проводят серию из четырех ударов, которая в начале игры будет для охотника смертельной. Последний удар в серии - выпад - укол саблей с помощью вытянутой руки. Это атака идет с задержкой. |-| Статистика= Центральный Ярнам - 150 HP - 48 ОК. Пузырек крови (2) - 32% Соборный округ - 194 HP - 193 ОК. Пузырек крови (2) - 32% Мастерская Церкви исцеления - 271 HP - 142 ОК. Пузырек крови (2) - 32%; Смесь едкой крови - 0,5% Запретный Лес - 381 HP - 695 ОК. Пузырек крови (2) - 32% Яаар'гул, Духовная Деревня - 518 HP - 485 ОК. Пузырек крови (2) - 16% Кошмар охотника - 760 НР - 338 ОК. Пузырек крови (2) - 32% |-| Варианты= Huntsman Cutlass 01.png|Основной /по всему Ярнаму/ Huntsman Cutlass 02.png|В белой одежде /Запретный Лес/ Huntsman Cutlass 03.png|Вызван Звонарём /Яаар'гул/ Huntsman Cutlass 04.png|ДЛС /Кошмар Охотника/ С ружьем и саблей Описание= Ярнами на средней и дальней дистанции пользуется ружьем, при подходе охотника вплотную вытаскивает саблю. Повышенная универсальность этого противника делает его более опасным при сражении с группой зараженных. Впрочем, из-за этого его можно подлавливать на смене оружия. Встречается в середине и в конце игры. |-| Статистика= Соборный округ - 194 HP - 193 ОК. Ртутная пуля (3) - 100% Молельный переулок Хемвик - 271 HP - 142 ОК. Ртутная пуля (4) - 15%; (3) - 80%; Пепел костного мозга (2) - 5% Запретный Лес - 306 HP - 695 ОК. Ртутная пуля (3) - 99,5%; Смесь едкой крови (1) - 0,5% |-| Варианты= Huntsman Rifle and Cutlass 01.png|Основной /по всему Ярнаму/ Huntsman Rifle and Cutlass 02.png|В белой одежде /Запретный Лес/ С коктейлями Молотова Описание= Могут кидать один или два коктейля за раз. Два коктейля они кидают почти без задержки, будьте внимательны. Встречаются в Запретном лесу, в Кошмаре Охотника. Вблизи пытаются избить охотника кулаками. |-| Статистика= Запретный Лес - 179 HP - 556 ОК. Пузырек крови (1) - 21%; Коктейль Молотова (1) - 10% Яаар'гул, Духовная Деревня - 306 HP - 695 ОК. Пузырек крови (1) - 10,5%; Коктейль Молотова (1) - 5% Кошмар охотника - 483 НР - 331 ОК. Пузырек крови (1) - 21%Коктейль Молотова (1) - 10% |-| Варианты= Huntsman Molotov 01.png|В белой одежде /Запретный Лес/ Huntsman Molotov 02.png|Вызван Звонарём /Яаар'гул/ С сосудами с маслом Описание= Встречаются только на подходе к деревни в Запретном лесу. Их задача попасть сосудом, чтобы его товарищи подожгли охотника факелами или забросали коктейлями Молотова. Вблизи будут пытаться забить охотника ногами. |-| Статистика= Запретный Лес - 179 HP - 556 ОК. Пузырек крови (1) - 21%; Сосуд с маслом (1) - 5% Безоружный Описание= Узники в Подземной тюрьме, куда их затащил Похититель, возможно, еще до того, как у них стали появляться первые признаки Чумы Зверя. Неагрессивный противник, который будет атаковать только в ответ. Оружия нет, будет вяло пытаться наносить удары голыми руками. |-| Статистика= Подземная тюрьма - 177 HP - 319 ОК. Пузырек крови (1) - 4% Тактика Так как эти враги встречаются, в основном, в начале игры, когда вы достаточно слабы, чтобы убить сразу всех, выманивайте их камнями по-одному. Если вы считаете себя опытным игроком или вам не позволяет кидаться в людей камнями ваша честь и воспитание, то попытайтесь драться сразу со всеми. Это не так сложно, если быть внимательным и не тратить выносливость на ненужные телодвижения. Диалоги "Away! Away!" - "Прочь! прочь!" "I'll mess up your brain!" -"Я размажу твой мозг (по чему либо- асфальт,земля и т.п.)!" "Cursed beast!" - "Проклятый зверь!" "You plague-ridden rat!" - "Ты чумная крыса!" "It's all your fault!" - "Это все твоя вина!" "Beast! You foul beast!" - "Зверь! Ты мерзкая тварь!" "Help me! Oh God!" - "Помоги мне! О,Боже!" "You are not wanted here!" - "Вы никому не нужны здесь!" (When wearing Church or Gascoine's set) "Death to the minister!" - фраза, произносимая охотящимися при виде сета Церкви или сета Гаскойна. - "Смерть церковникам!" (Dying)"Cursed beast..." - "Проклятый зверь..." (при смерти). (Dying)"This town's finished..." - "Этот город обречен!" (Idle)"It's a curse...a curse" - "Это проклятие...проклятие..." (бездействуя) (Idle)"This town is done for" - "Этому городу конец! (бездействуя)'' Примечания *Реагируют на звон Часовой Башни, меняя свое движение: от охоты переходят к "молитвам", а потом обратно к патрулированию. *Как правило, в группе один-два противника имеют факел, некоторые экипированы щитом. Особой опасности не представляют, хотя зачастую, неподалеку от группы находится более опасный противник. *Так же к группе часто присоединяются собаки, защищающие своих хозяев. *Когда испытывают страх, можно услышать как они говорят на старо-английском. Из Гайда стр.1= 183_О1.jpg |-| стр.2= 183_О2.jpg |-| стр.3= 184_О1.jpg |-| стр.4= 184_О2.jpg |-| стр.5= 184_О3.jpg |-| стр.6= 185_О1.jpg |-| стр.7= 185_О2.jpg |-| стр.8= 185_О3.jpg |-| стр.9= 186_О1.jpg |-| стр.10= 186_О2.jpg |-| стр.11= 186_О3.jpg |-| стр.12= 186_О4.jpg Галерея Арты= Толпа_охотящихся.jpg Ss06_1402364358.jpg Ss09_1402364363.jpg Bloodborne-screen-02-ps4-us-10jun14.jpg |-| Дополнительная= Bloodborne-screen-05-ps4-us-10jun14.jpg Bloodborne™_20150526225629.jpg Bloodborne™_20150514004013.jpg en:Beast Hunting Mob Категория:Рядовые противники Категория:Противники